Rain
by Zoezaz
Summary: Rain had every thing. A family, safe school, money, and even a boyfriend. That was until the monsters started showing up and took that all away from her. Now she must get to half blood to uncover the prophecy that will seal her fate.


I hope you like it! Please feel free to give me suggestions about it. They are always welcome!

Credit also goes to my beta reader Mysteriesunveiled! thanks!

I shiver and shrink back, deeper into my dry haven under the trees. All aroundme rain is pounding to the ground and is not showing any sign of stopping.

Rain.

I remember how I used to love looking out of my apartment room window and would see big flashes of lightning and raindrops skitter down the side of the building. I  
would laugh when my cat, Zip, jumped at lightning and would yowl whenthe thunder boomed over our heads. She would then crawl over to me for protection.

However, now that I don't have a home and I'm under a tree in the middle of a giant storm, I hate rain. No, that's an understatement. I despise it. I fight the urge to scream. Why can't life be easy? When I had a home I hated going to school, doing my homework, and doing chores around the house. But now, I wish I could still be watching the thunderstorm with Zip in our little apartment. I wish I had parents and didn't have to forge signatures for  
school field trips or fake sicknesses to get out of parent conferences. I wish everything was different.

But it isn't and it never will be.  
I never had parents. Not even when I was young. I was in an orphanage for a bit, until I was old enough to run away and make a life on my own. Sure, it took a while. I had to change my name from Raina to Kaylee so nobody could track me. I had to practically go across the U.S. just to find a house.

Life's not tell you the truth, I was doing pretty well on my own. Until they showed up.

Monsters.

Luckily I had been keeping an eye on them for a while to know that they were coming to get me. That's when I made my big decision.

To leave.

I had to put as much distance between them and me. From then on, I've been on the run going from city to city. It's not so bad. I've met a couple of friends along the way. If you consider half drunk homeless people friends. Actually, one of them gave me directions to a safe place for runaways. That's  
why I'm in New York City right now. Yup, that's right, Central Park, under a bunch of trees. And you thought NYC was where all your dreams came true, but my only dream is to have a life again. Well, somewhat of a life. I just need to find that safe place first. Though this is proving to be very difficult. I feel like I'm getting close to it. Maybe it's just me, or maybe it's just the New York City car exhaust that's getting to me. It's taken me a week to  
get this far. It seems like every time I get close there's always a monster around the corner waiting.

To kill me.

I don't know about you, but right now the song from Annie, "It's a hard knock life" is going through my head. Annie had it way better than me. She had a  
home.

I have nothing.

Luckily, monsters don't like rain. Or they're giving me a break. Yeah, right.

Maybe I've lost them for now. Tomorrow I need to get on the move again. If I'm going to survive, I need to hide. For now, I need sleep. Under a tree, I lie down on the ground in the fetal position to keep warm. The thunder shakes the ground beneath me and I flinch unvoluntarily. We may live in a world with technology, but when you're outside in a thunder storm that's all useless. The lighting seems to be close. When I close my eyes I can see flashes in front of my eyelids. I groan and roll over. Sitting up, I look around. Only a couple of cars are on the street. In the distance, I can see a couple of homeless guys around a trashcan. None of them look like monsters, but I scoot back a bit. I shiver again and look around for a warmer patch of crash of thunder makes me jump. I look up and see something fall out of the sky. I squint but can't make it out. The object shoots through the leaves and branches above my head and comes to a rolling stop a foot away from  
me. I pick it up and examine it curiously. It's hard and cold. It's ice.

Hail to be more exact.

This time I do scream.

This is going to be a long night.


End file.
